doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Germán Valdés
México |estado = Fallecido }} Germán Genaro Cipriano Gómez Valdés Castillo (n. 19 de septiembre de 1915 – † 29 de junio de 1973), más conocido como Tin Tan, fue un mundialmente famoso y exitoso actor, cantante y comediante mexicano. También fue actor de doblaje en películas de Walt Disney como: "Los Aristogatos", donde le prestó su voz al "Gato O'Malley"; en "El Libro de la Selva" es la voz del oso Baloo y "La leyenda de Sleepy Hollow" haciendo el papel de narrador. Lo caracterizaba su gracia y su versatilidad, pues era además muy buen cantante. Hizo célebre en su tiempo al personaje del pachuco. Fue hermano de Ramón Valdés, el famoso Don Ramón del programa El Chavo del Ocho, y de Manuel "El Loco" Valdés también cómico quien es padre del cantante Cristian Castro. Su hija Rosalía Valdés fue una cantante en los años 1980. Padeció una hepatitis que le ocasionó aumento de peso y degeneró en un cáncer estomacal que junto con un coma hepático terminó con su vida el 29 de junio de 1973 en México. Al morir no dejó fortuna, solo un testamento en el cual cobijaba a su esposa Rosalía y sus hijos Rosalía y Carlos que en ese entonces eran menores de edad. El Cómico Pachuco Germán Gómez Valdés Castillo nació en Progreso (Yucatán) y crecio en ella hasta la edad de 9 años. Su padre, que era agente aduanal, fue enviado al puerto de Veracruz donde pasó los siguientes dos años de su vida para después mudarse a la fronteriza Ciudad Juarez Chihuahua donde pasó los primeros años de su adolescencia y en donde entró a trabajar en la radiodifusora local XEJ. Uno de los personajes a los cuales imitaba en esa época era el músico Agustín Lara. Paco Miller, ventrilocuo ecuatoriano que andaba de gira con su caravana de actores por la frontera, lo escuchó actuar y lo invitó a unirse a la compañía. La aventura terminó en la capital con un contrato para trabajar en un centro nocturno al lado del que por ese entonces se convirtió en su compañero de escena: Marcelo Chávez ("Tin Tan y su carnal Marcelo"). Es precisamente su contacto con la vida en la frontera lo que lo empuja a llevar al personaje del pachuco al escenario. La imagen del pachuco en esa época estaba muy marginalizada por la sociedad, que no podía negar su existencia e importancia en un México cada vez más influido por la cultura de los Estados Unidos. En 1945, el controvertido personaje encarnado por Germán, duramente criticado por José Vasconcelos y defendido públicamente por Salvador Novo y José Revueltas, llega finalmente al cine con la cinta "El hijo desobediente". Tin Tan y la Música Su grabación más famosa fue la canción "Bonita", de Luis Arcaraz, quien alguna vez declaró que la mejor interpretación de su obra se la debía al cómico pachuco. La canción es interpretada por el gran comediante en la película "Músico, poeta y loco" en su afán de enamorar al personaje que interpreta su coestelar en la cinta, la actriz Meche Barba. Igual de memorable es su interpretación de "Contigo" en "El rey del barrio", esta vez, buscando en la ficción de la historia, el corazón de Silvia Pinal. Es también famosa la canción "Cantando en el baño". A finales de 2005, el grupo mexicano "Maldita Vecindad" sacó a la venta un álbum homenaje llamado "Viva Tin Tan". Este disco, junto al disco "Antología" producido por la hija del cómico, Rosalía Valdés, y una biografía de su padre, "La vida inédita de Tin Tan", escrita por ella misma, pasan a formar parte del renacimiento y revalorización del impacto en la cultura nacional que del cómico se hace en la actualidad. Tin Tan fue el mexicano escogido por The Beatles para aparecer en su portada del disco "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band"; sin embargo, él no aceptó y en su lugar solicitó ser reemplazado por un árbol típico de México. Tin Tan y el Cine La temporada en centro nocturno se prolongó varios años con un éxito constante, lo que llamó la atención de los productores cinematográficos de la época. No pasó mucho tiempo para que fuera invitado por René Cardona para hacer un pequeño sketch en la película "Hotel de Verano" (1943) y una pequeña participación en la coproducción mexico americana "Song Of Mexico" (1944). Sus primeros cinco trabajos en el cine los hace de la mano del director Humberto Gómez Landero, pero la consagración definitiva vendría cuando comienza a trabajar con el director Gilberto Martínez Solares, a partir de "Calabacitas tiernas", convirtiéndose junto a Cantinflas en el cómico más cotizado del país. Hacía equipo inseparable con comediantes de gran calidad, entre los que se contaban Marcelo Chávez (su carnal), Famie Kauffmann "Vitola", el enano "Tun Tun" y sus hermanos Ramón y Manuel. Entre sus escenas más memorables están las protagonizadas junto a Pedro Infante en la película de este último "También de dolor se canta" la cual es un clásico del cine mexicano. Así mismo, es memorable la versión cinematográfica de la novela de don José Rubén Romero "La vida inútil de Pito Pérez", junto a Andrés Soler, Anabelle Gutiérrez y Eduardo Arcaraz; llevada a la pantalla con el título de "Las aventuras de Pito Pérez". En la década de los sesenta comienza a sacrificar la calidad por la cantidad en su arte y sus actuaciones pierden la frescura y la magia de sus inicios, llevándolo a caer cada vez más en papeles secundarios de películas de poca trascendencia. Sin embargo, en esta época todavía brilla con el doblaje inolvidable del oso Baloo en El Libro de la Selva, la narración de "Katrina y los dos rivales", versión de dibujos animados, de los Estudios Walt Disney, sobre la leyenda norteña "Sleepy hollow"; hacia el inicio de la década de los cincuenta, tal vez la más antigua en el cine. Doblaje Películas Animadas *El Libro de la Selva - Baloo *La Telaraña de Charlotte - Richard Egan *Los Aristogatos - Thomas O'Malley *La leyenda de Sleepy Hollow - El Fornido Hueso / Ichabod Crane / Narrador de Sleepy Hollow Películas *Romeo y Julieta - Samson *Pollyanna - John Arable Series de TV *Star Trek - Walter Koenig Series Animadas *Katrina y los dos Rivales - Narración Cine *''Acapulco 12-22'' (1972) *''Noche de muerte'' (1972) *''La mafia amarilla'' (1972) *''La disputa'' (1971) *''El capitán Mantarraya'' (1973) Produjo y protagonizó última película. *''Las tarántulas'' (1973) *''Chanoc contra el tigre y el vampiro'' (1972) *''El increíble profesor Zovek'' (1972) *''¡En estas camas nadie duerme!'' (1971) *''Trampa para una niña'' (1971) *''Los cacos Once al asalto'' (1971) *''Abel, Caín y el otro'' (1971) *''El ogro y yo'' (1971) *''Gregorio y su ángel'' (1970) *''Chanoc en las garras de las fieras'' (1970) *''El quelite'' (1970) *''Duelo en El Dorado'' (1969) *''Seis días para morir'' (1967) *''Chanoc'' (1966) *''Loco por ellas'' (1966) *''El ángel y yo'' (1966) *''Especialista en chamacas'' (1965) *''Tintansón Crusoe'' (1964) *''Puerto Rico en carnaval]]'' (1965) *''Los fantasmas burlones'' (1965) *''Face of the Screaming Werewolf'' (1964) *''Tin Tan, el hombre mono'' (1963) *''Fuerte, audaz y valiente'' (1963) *''El tesoro del rey Salomón'' (1963) *''¡En peligro de muerte!'' (1962) *''Pilotos de la muerte'' (1962) *''¡Viva Chihuahua!'' (1961) *''Locura de terror'' (1961) *''¡Suicídate, mi amor!'' (1961) *''El duende y yo'' (1961) *''El pandillero'' (1961) *''Tin Tan y las modelos'' (1960) *''Rebelde sin casa'' (1960) *''Variedades de medianoche'' (1960) *''La casa del terror'' (1960) *''El fantasma de la opereta'' (1960) *''El violetero'' (1960) *''Una estrella y dos estrellados'' (1960) *''La tijera de oro'' (1960) *''Vagabundo y millonario'' (1959) *''Escuela de verano'' (1959) *''Dos fantasmas y una muchacha'' (1959) *''El que con niños se acuesta'' (1959) *''Ferias de México'' (1959) *''Tres lecciones de amor'' (1959) *''El cofre del pirata'' (1959) *''Paso a la juventud'' (1958) *''Vivir del cuento'' (1958) *''Música de siempre'' (1958) *''¡Quiero ser artista!'' (1958) *''Viaje a la Luna'' (1958) *''Refifí entre las mujeres'' (1958) *''Escuela para suegras'' (1958) *''Las mil y una noches (De Tin Tan'' (1958) *''El que con niños se acuesta'' (1957) *''La odalisca No. 13'' (1957) *''Locos peligrosos'' (1957) *''El teatro del crimen'' (1957) *''Las aventuras de Pito Pérez'' (1957) *''Los tres Mosqueteros y medio'' (1957) *''El Gato sin Botas'' (1957) *''El campeón ciclista'' (1957) *''El médico de las locas'' (1956) *''El vividor'' (1956) *''El sultán descalzo'' (1956) *''¡Lo que le pasó a Sansón!'' (1955) *''Los líos de Barba Azul'' (1955) *''El hombre inquieto'' (1954) *''El vizconde de Montecristo'' (1954) *''¡Me traes de un ala!'' (1953) *''Reportaje (película)'' (1953) *''Dios los cría'' (1953) *''La isla de las mujeres'' (1953) *''El mariachi desconocido'' (1953) *''El vagabundo'' (1953) *''Chucho el remendado'' (1952) *''El bello durmiente'' (1952) *''El Ceniciento'' (1952) *''¡Mátenme porque me muero!'' (1951) *''Cuando las mujeres mandan'' (1951) *''¡Ay amor, cómo me has puesto!'' (1951) *''El revoltoso'' (1951) *''Simbad el mareado'' (1950) *''También de dolor se canta'' (1950) *''La marca del Zorrillo'' (1950) *''El rey del barrio'' (1950) *''Soy charro de levita'' (1949) *''Calabacitas tiernas'' (1949) *''¡No me defiendas, compadre!'' (1949) *''Músico, poeta y loco'' (1948) *''Con la música por dentro'' (1947) *''El niño perdido'' (1947) *''Hay muertos que no hacen ruido'' (1946) *''Song of Mexico'' (1945) *''El hijo desobediente'' (1945) *''Hotel de verano'' (1943) * El que la traga, la paga (cortometraje inédito) (1943) Curiosidades *Así como Jesucristo, Mahatma Gandhi, Adolf Hitler y otros personajes habían sido considerados para aparecer en la portada del disco Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band de The Beatles, Germán Valdés "Tin Tan" también fue tomado en cuenta para ello. A último momento, el comediante mexicano decidió no aparecer en dicha portada y solicitó ser reemplazado por un árbol típico de México. Ringo Starr accedió a dicha petición. Enlaces externos * Biografía. * Simplemente Tin Tan Forum * Germán Valdés en cinemexicano Valdes, German Categoría:Fallecidos